Punishment Session
by Schingiuire Vristalica
Summary: Sadism, it's a drug. Abraham x Alucard. Rated for whippings, angry masters, and vampires who can't keep their mouths shut.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing nor any of its characters.

Ivory white fangs flashed in the florescent lighting of the room. Deep growls vibrated in the creature's chest, his frustration directed toward the man standing before him. The vampire's mind was filled with nothing but hate, every terrible thing he had ever done in his existence was promised to this man.

Abraham stood with his arms crossed, feet slightly apart, and a knowing smirk growing up one side of his face. He gazed at the vampire, almost laughing at the obvious frustration, which continued to grow in the chained beast.

A wolf like snarl escaped Alucard's throat, and he twisted sharply in the chains that held him standing on his toes, with his arms high over his head. No amount of struggling would free him, and a small pang of something that couldn't quite be described as fear made him realize his body weight was starting to force the plated silver cuffs into his flesh. The more he struggled, the deeper they pressed, until blood began to run in tiny thread-like rivers down his arms, pooling at the base of his neck, then running down his back and sides.

Alucard could feel his muscles starting to cramp, and his snarls slowly turned to frustrated huffs. Abraham never moved, leaning against the wall for a while, and then finally pulling a chair against the wall to wait for the infuriated creature to calm.

It took nearly a half hour before there was any difference in the creature's thrashes. Abraham's smirk grew to a smile. He rather enjoyed watching his vampire struggle, chained with arms above his head, barely able to stand on his toes, naked but for his collar, exposed, helpless, and livid with fury.

"I believe I told you more than once, not to leave the grounds, Alucard," Abraham's voice stated simply once the vampire quieted.

He received an enraged roar as his answer, and Alucard renewed his struggles. This bought lasted for only a few minutes, as he was already starting to wear out from hanging. After he had calmed, Alucard hung, panting slightly from agitation, and glaring daggers at his Master.

"He was a trespasser with ill intent upon your household," Alucard snapped.

Abraham stood, his steps slow, sure, calculating. Almost, no defiantly like that of a hunter's. He stopped about three feet from the vampire and uncrossed his arms. One arm was folded over his chest, while he rested the elbow of his other arm in his palm. His free hand cupped his chin as he gazed at the vampire with something akin to amusement.

"Then why did you not kill him? If you used all your physical skill, then I really have no use for a vampire that has to chase a human nearly a mile off grounds before he is able to catch him."

Alucard grunted a reply, which he mumbled in his native tongue, Romanian. Abraham raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slightly. The vampire couldn't help but feel like prey when he looked into his master's eyes after being caught disobeying.

"What did you say?" Abraham questioned. His tone was sharp, and did not match his amused facial expression. This put the vampire on alert, for he knew, from previous experience, this was the first sign he was walking a very thin line.

"I said, ' perhaps if you fed me properly, I would be able to.'" Alucard's voice was much more controlled, but still shook from fury. He was now slightly nervous, aware of his master's dangerous tone, and didn't want to push the line too far.

The human smirked again, and began to walk around his vampire in a slow, predatory manor. Indeed, he did keep the vampire underfed. The grey hair tone, and features, sharp and bony from starvation added to Alucard's ferocious look. To control a vampire was one thing. To control a starving vampire was an entirely different achievement.

Abraham stopped behind Alucard, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Is that so? Are you saying your lack of food prevents you from staying on the grounds, or from catching a simple human?"

Abraham smiled when the creature did not answer. His eyes ran over the vampire's back, noting the grey mane was again in need of a trim and a bit of tidying. It hung in a half tangled mass to the middle of his back. He refused to allow Alucard any scrap of his power. Which probably accounted for the haggard appearance, as the vampire would normally use his power to keep his form immaculate. It amused him greatly to force the creature to use physical means to travel and fight. It was also much more amusing to lead the vampire on, acting as if he would grant privileged power if he begged. Though the times were rare, Alucard would come to him, head lowered to ask for access to his power after being cornered by several of the troops. Abraham never gave him access to any power, and he noticed the vampire was beginning to take extra measures to stay away from the troops.

The men had turned it into a sort of initiation for the new troops, to corner and taunt, even hurt the vampire. If they got him in trouble with his master then they were respected all the more among the Hellsing army.

Abraham sighed, reaching out to trail the tips of his fingers over his vampire's tangled grey mane. Yes, it was defiantly time for a bit of grooming. He chuckled when Alucard still did not answer him, and began to toy with the creature's mane, using a hand to pull it away from the thin trails of sticky blood that was still running from the cuffs cutting into his wrists. With his other hand, Abraham slowly worked his fingers through the tangles and knots.

"I want you to tell me why, first, you let the trespasser leave the grounds alive, and second, why you left against my explicit orders. I'm rather sure I told you that punishment was to be swift and harsh if you did so."

Noting the still lingering danger under his master's tone, Alucard worked to control his fury. Knowing the dangerous mood Abraham was in, and that he was still deciding punishment, Alucard did not want to anger the man further. He tensed, but did not pull away from his master's touch.

"I wanted to play with him. When I saw he was fleeing the grounds, I wanted the chance to have a justification to leave the grounds." Alucard found it best, that when it was obvious Abraham knew the truth, to not lie. Lying normally doubled or tripled the coming punishment.

Abraham let the creature's hair drop, and smiled, resting his fingertips on Alucard's shoulder blades.

"Good boy," he whispered. Abraham grinned, making sure the creature could not see him. He was very pleased Alucard had not lied to him, it showed that the training was working. Alucard let his head hang, knowing full well why Abraham had said it, and feeling as if he had betrayed himself in the worst way by defying his nature. The vampire shuddered when he felt his master's fingers run lightly down his back, drawing swirling designs with the blood threading down his back.

"It will not happen again, Master," Alucard had been focusing on a spot on the floor, but he now closed his eyes, shuddering again.

"I should hope so, or you will find yourself either caged or chained with your roaming privileges taken away." Abraham chuckled, running a finger up the vampire's side, over the little mountains created by ribs and underfeeding. Alucard twitched to the side, gritting his teeth, but not being able to move too much from the position in which he was chained.

Abraham chuckled, running his hand over the creature's back as he moved to the side, smearing the small swirls he had drawn in the vampire's blood. Pulling his hand back slowly, Abraham looked at his bloodied palm with bored amusement.

"I won't punish you this time, Alucard. There are times when I am lenient with you, and there are times when I am harsh. In the face of your considerably agreeable behavior in answering me truthfully, I'll be lenient this time."

Abraham reached around Alucard, placing his hand lightly over the vampire's mouth. He intended for the creature to lick the blood from his palm, but when he felt the sharp pain of fangs harshly pinching his flesh, Abraham ripped his hand away with a snarl.

Backing up several steps, Abraham wiped his hand with a handkerchief. Examining his hand, he saw several small dents where the vampire had bit him with the small pointed teeth between his fangs. No blood oozed from the wounds, but they still stung.

"How _dare_ you?" Abraham snarled, whirling around on the vampire and pulling his silver whip from its place on his hip. Jerking his arm out, he unraveled the silver threaded whip and arched his arm back, letting it bite into the flesh of his disobedient slave.

"You are _never_ to bite your master!" Abraham yelled, cracking the whip into Alucard's back again. Alucard had cried out with the first contact, from the surprise and shock of the pain, but grit his teeth and flinched sharply on the second, only letting out a small whimper.

"Do you _understand me_? _Never_ bite your master!" Abraham yelled, letting the whip fly and rip into the vampire's back again and again. Alucard's whimpers began to elevate, turning more into cries at each strike of the whip.

Abraham seemed to ignore his vampire's pained cries, delivering nearly fifty strikes over Alucard's pale flesh. He suddenly stopped, panting slightly from the exertion, then taking a single long step up behind his servant, reaching up with his free hand to grab a handful of the tangled mane, and jerked back forcefully, earning a surprised yelp from the already agonized vampire.

"You don't bite _anything_ unless I _tell_ you to!" Abraham half snarled, half yelled in Alucard's ear. "If you _ever_ do so again, you will find yourself either muzzled and caged, or I'll have your fangs removed! I expect that would have the same effect on you as neutering a dog!" Alucard shook, his eyes wide with pupils dilated, fear swimming in his red eyes. Snarling, Abraham threw the vampire forward, though it did little with him still chained, and rolled his whip back up, then stormed from the cell.

Abraham did not return that night, leaving Alucard whimpering silently as he hung from his chains, barely keeping his balance on his toes. His back burned painfully, and he could feel blood running down his back and legs. A pool formed around his feet, and the shackles dug roughly into his wrists. Abraham did not return that day, nor the next night. Alucard was miserable by this time. His body had cramped to an extent that he began to keen loudly, hoping that Abraham would at least come to yell at him to shut up. The feeling of being forgotten made it all the worse. No matter how loud he howled or keened, no one appeared.

On the fifth night, Abraham stepped through the cell door, shutting it and crossing his arms as he watched the vampire. Alucard hung, hardly standing from his lack of sleep. Alucard blinked his eyes, looking up and almost smiling when he saw his master. Abraham continued to glare, noting with some satisfaction the joy that filled the creature's eyes. His vampire's hair had turned several shades lighter, and he looked thinner, weaker, and altogether pathetic.

"It will not happen again," Alucard whispered, shuddering when he looked into his master's predatory eyes. It was strange, but understandable, how all other vampire hunters he had faced, never had eyes like Abraham's. Abraham was a true hunter.

"No, it will not," Abraham agreed, moving to the other side of the cell where the chain was hooked. Through a series of pulleys, Abraham had designed a way to adjust the height he had wanted his vampire to hang. It made locking him in, stringing him up, and releasing him much easier. Unlocking the links, Abraham let the vampire drop into a crumpled heap to the stone floor.

Alucard did not move, shuddering as he let his muscles adjust to the sudden lifting of the pressure. Abraham stepped over to the fallen vampire, crouching beside him to unlock the shackles around his wrists and peel the metal from his wounded flesh. In an uncharacteristic display of mercy, Abraham stayed crouched beside Alucard, letting the vampire recover from the intense cramping of his muscles. He gently stroked the side of Alucard's head, brushing strands of silvery grey hair from his face.

Alucard didn't move, exhausted, and actually comforted by his master's petting. Abraham smiled, furrowing his brown when he swore he heard the vampire purr for a moment, but shrugged it off. He continued to stroke the vampire's hair, reminding himself to have the caretakers groom his pet. They needed to make a once a month schedule.

Abraham stopped his petting to reach into the inside of his coat for his notebook to write the memo down. He blinked when Alucard made an irritated sound, and actually rolled over to nuzzle his leg. Smirking, Abraham set his notebook to the side, returning to the vampire's petting. Oddly enough, Alucard _was_ purring. It was an odd sound, not like a cat's but more like a low, melodious growl.

"Will I have any more trouble with you, Alucard?" Abraham questioned, daring to let his fingers run down from behind the vampire's slightly pointed ear and down to just under his jaw, where the throat begins. He scratched softly, as one would a dog. Surprisingly, Alucard tilted his head back to allow his master an easier reach. This surprised Abraham, for in the motion, Alucard had exposed his throat, which was a distinctive signal of submission among vampires.

"No Master."


End file.
